Heretofore there have been a variety of proposals involving apparatus for the purification of water, especially for the desalinization of the existing water supply which is available from the ocean depths. However, the various attempts at such purification have proven to be overly costly and expensive as they contemplate the use of large cumbersome machinery and equipment for the transportation of the water to be purified over large distances whereby the proposals have become somewhat impractical for use where it is necessary. It is, in fact, known that some of the greatest shortages of available drinking and potable water are in the vicinity of water which is available but impossible to utilize because of the great impurities therein. It is, of course, well-known that steam or the vapors which emanate from heated or boiling water is a source of pure water supply upon the condensation thereof. However, little, if any, equipment has been proposed to reclaim and purify this available water in situ absent in expensive cumbersome and difficult to maintain machinery.